


Sharing is caring

by justanexercise



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's lipstick is missing, you know know the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is caring

 

Ensuring the security and privacy of her flat, Peggy shuts the drapes, bolts down the windows, locks her door and tilts a chair just under the lock. She turns on the radio, a low enough volume to not have any complaints but high enough to mask noise. Now to her weekly ritual, Peggy takes out the false bottom in the closet and slides out her briefcase, placing it on her bed. Next, she takes out the clutch hidden in her purse and puts it next to the briefcase. On the vanity, she slides out the compartment under her makeup chest.

Peggy sits on a chair next to her bed, opening the briefcase, dismantling her pistol and cleaning it. She goes through the bullets next, counting them and inserting them into the magazine. Pressing the latch on the outside, the knife handle pops out, Peggy runs her finger across it, a bit dull. She sharpens it with a stone, the metallic twang drowned by the jazz music in the background.

The clutch is next, she takes out her items one by one. Another small caliber pistol, one bullet recently used. She cleans it, making sure the rag doesn’t touch her bedspread. A hidden knife at the seam, still there unused, Peggy leaves that one alone.

Onto the last item, her makeup and jewelry. Necklace with knockout serum, still intact, she polishes the silver with another rag. Ring, with hidden emergency panic button courtesy of Stark, she carefully rubs the cloth on the surface, sure to not depress the small indent crafted to the exact size of her fingernail. Now her lipstick. Lipstick.

Peggy turns the box upside down and puts the bottom. No lipstick.

She goes to her purse, hand prodding and coming up with everything but the missing lipstick. When had she last used it? Peggy drops to the ground, looking under her bed, behind the dresser, the bathroom, everywhere! Where is it?

“Peggy?”

The distinctive rapid knocking on her door and rattling of the doorknob sends Peggy freezing in her steps.

“Just a moment Angie!” Peggy says. She glances at her arsenal of weapons and sighs. Throwing all of them in her briefcase, she shoves it into the closet and buries it with coats. Nothing in sight, good. Peggy takes the chair from under the doorknob and opens the door. “I thought you were on a date,” Peggy says. “A bit early to be coming home.”

Angie flops onto Peggy’s bed and kicks out petulantly. “It was a bust, I’m never letting mama set me up with a nice boy again.”

Peggy leans against the wall, smirking. “That’s what you said last time.”

“She tricked me this time!”

“The great Angie Martinelli tricked by her mother?”

“She got cousin Anne to do it,” Angie explains.

“Well, seeing as you’re back at such a decent hour, I suppose it did not go well?”

Angie sits up and glowers. “I swear, he was grabbier than the fellas at the automat.”

“That’s…that’s a hard one to top.” Peggy purses her lips.

“I know! Anyways, he was behaving himself at dinner, a nice little place, Italian with great meat sauce, we should go sometime, but then when we were walking back he starts to hold onto me,” Angie pats her waist, “right here, well I’m thinking this is okay I suppose but then his hand starts going lower! The nerve of him and right out on the street too. It was our first date!”

“Oh Angie,” Peggy sits next to her. “What was his name?”

“Andrew…something.”

Peggy bites her lip. That’s not enough to go by. She’ll figure it out later and give this Andrew what he deserves.

“That wasn’t even the worst part,” Angie continues and leans against Peggy. “He tries to take me to his apartment. He whisks me to back and kisses me!”

Peggy stiffens. “What?”

“Oh don’t worry, English. I think he’s got some sort of problem cause next thing I know, he faints. I swear he just falls to the ground.”

“What’d you do then?”

“Left him there and came back.”

Angie smirks. “Didn’t know I was that great of a kisser. Never happened before, must’ve been your lucky lipstick.”

“I’m sorry, my what?”

Taking out the lipstick from her purse, Angie hands back the 102 Sweet Dreams lipstick. “You have the best shade, sorry, I was in a hurry, you don’t mind do you?”

“Oh Angie,” Peggy takes it back and hides her smile. “Next time you go on dates, you should definitely use this again.”


End file.
